


The closed heart of a traveller

by Hammylams



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Angst, Another fan fiction that isn't meant to be too serious, M/M, Tagging is difficult, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammylams/pseuds/Hammylams
Summary: In the deepest corners of society, with violence and mayhem ripe, it would be easy to fall to despair. But sometimes, there are little glimmers of hope. Potentially.





	The closed heart of a traveller

**Author's Note:**

> God I don't even know why I wrote this although I suppose no one will see it. I was just playing Pokemon Colosseum for the hell of it and this came to my mind. It's short and not that good but hopefully if someone reads it, it might interest them for a few seconds. BEWARE OF ANGST (since that's all I can seem to write right now).

It wasn't just shadow Pokemon who had their hearts closed, he supposed. It wasn't like his childhood was bad or that the survivalist nature of the Orre region had closed him off from the world.

It was the people, always the people; that was what made being a traveller so appetising. They always disappointed; whether it was sexually through the populations non-exsistent sex drive (which caused a serious issue of lack of population - for both humans and pokemon) or the attitudes of the people.

In the dry, harsh, brutal stretches of deserts where those unprepared would vanish from this world, only remembered by the few who loved or even knew them. That was another positive of being a traveller.

He would leave no one behind.

He was a man on a mission and had little time for social interactions or getting friendly with the scum of the region. A quick fuck every few weeks from a desperate hitchiker or rider and it was back to his mission.

If he knew anyone well enough for them to ask about his feelings, he would have stoically or more likely coldly told them he wasn't lonely. Sometimes it became too hard for him to lie about those things.

Still he was well adapted to surviving on his own. Ever since the reports of shadow pokemon had popped up nearly 3 years ago now, he had dilligently worked to rescue them all.

So far, 17 had been found and rescued. It had taken so long to re-open their hearts this time. It had been nearly 60 years since the last incidents of shadow pokemon and in that time this new group of criminals had worked seemingly non-stop to create an unstoppable army of shadow pokemon.

It was too much for one man. Still, there was little he could do. Despite the improvements to the general cities and societies in the Orre region, corruption and deception and criminal behaviour was rife and it was disgusting. His few allies had lives of their own so he would quickly drop by, inconvienience them, and then vanish back into the night.

It had too be done though. It had taken him nearly all of the first year to save 3 shadow pokemon - a swellow, magmorter and Espeon. It had been excrutiating and tiring but seeing their happy faces and free lives had been enough to satisfy all he had been through.

Even if his hair was already graying - quite bad for only 26.

Still as time passed and things stabalised, he was making progress. It seemed the act of creating these pokemon took quite a large amount of time and the orginisation involved in all this were very secretive and not allowing for anyidiots into their group.

Still; as he lay on the outskirts of Phenac city, the quiet hum of a calm and peaceful city, he was happy with the progress he was making. There was much too be done but at least there was more acceptance and new allies everyday. Indeed; new trainers were rising up to find the orinisation behind it all, or some were scouring the region for shadow pokemon of which they would work studiously to purify.

He was happy some changes were being made, even if things would never truly change. But with no new shadow pokemon in his inventory and a night to himself, away from his duties and responsabilites, he could be himself.

He eyed a frankly beautiful man who was striding back to his small home on the outer edge of the city, If he recalled correctly; the guy was Frank or some such. He definitely had a nice ass though. He had met the man once when the man was being recruited to scour the region for any new shadow Pokemon or news. It had been a number of weeks since then and the man must have been on break.

'Frank was eyeing me up as well...' he thought devilishly before snaking his way towards the man. The man with the emerald eyes as striking as any Raequasa; a smile that seemed to bridge a gap between all the regions, and a kind face that seemed to show a hardened sense of justice and a desire for love and care.

Perhaps the night would hold no special connection and would become another jaded memory for a travellers tale to an unwise hitchiker. Perhaps it could be something more. It was hard to tell, especially as his closed heart seemed to only be slowly opened with every passing encounter or night.

But it could truly hurt no one and in a place as harsh and destructive as Orre, any connection was meaningful.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... that happened. This was written in 15 minutes at 5AM like 2 weeks ago so please ignore. Thank you.


End file.
